Electronic Starbeast Dol/russgamemaster
Bio Electronic Starbeast Dol Chō Jigen Kōsokuki Dorugiran?) forms from the second part of the Dolgrian and becomes a powerful mechanical dragon which supports Gavan. Gavan commands Dol from a place on its head. Gavan uses Dol mostly to destroy Makuu spacecraft. Its attacks include Dol Fire (Dol breathes out fire from its mouth), Dol Kick (uses its front feet to clamp down pesky fighters), Dol Laser (laser beams from Dol's eyes), Dol Screw Attack, and Tail Attack (Dol's tail whipping fighters attacking from behind). In Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie, Kanzen Gokaioh combines with Dol by riding on it in a formation known as Kanzen Gokaioh and Dol (Kanzen Gōkaiō ando Doru). In Kamen Rider X Super Sentai X Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, combines with Sky Shaian and Battle Mothership their attack "Big Grand Fire". Class: Blaster + Bruiser Gains Focused Attacks when attacking or attacked by Bruisers. Attacks are guaranteed to crit and ignore defense. Gains Enraged when attacking or attacked by Scrappers. Increases all stats up to two times. Passives Flying Path of Might - has the advantages and disadvantages of Blasters and Bruisers. Electronic Starbeast - immune to Fear, Delirium, Bleeding, Poison, Chilled, Stun, Obsolete Tech, and Burning. Very high crit resistance. All attacks are Catastrophic. Immune to Bio and Psychic attacks. Dragon's Roar - applies Broken Will to all enemies each round. Attacks L1 - Dol Kick Unarmed Melee One Enemy (special) Stealthy - does not trigger protect or counter effects. (enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target causes extra damage. (enemy) Flanked - single-target attacks against this target provide a follow-up attack (enemy) Remove Buffs (self) Stiff Upper Lip - Dol preemptively counters any melee attack with Dol Kick. L2 - Dol Laser Ranged Energy Tech Explosion One Enemy 7 hits (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Combustible - always crits burning targets (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (self) Capital Defense - Dol precounters any ranged attack with Dol Laser. L6 - Dol Fire Ranged Fire One Enemy 7 hits (special) Scorched - applies Scorched to burning enemies (enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. (enemy) Ring of Fire - takes fire damage when performing melee attacks (enemy) Pyrophoric - nearby fire and explosive attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. (self) Perfect Shot - next ranged attack does extra damage L9 - Tail Multi-Function Dol Screw Attack Tail sweeps across the screen. Slashing Melee All Enemies (enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks (enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be stealthy (all allies) Rising Up - gains Fortified, Strengthened, Focused, or Agile. (all allies) Wind-Up - next attack does extra damage Tail Attack Slashing Melee One Enemy (special) Stealthy - does not trigger protect or counter effects. (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Opportunist - causes Staggered, Cornered, Impaired, Neutralized, Winded, Off-Balance, or Exhausted. Team-up Bonuses Alias-less Aviary Big in Japan Dragonforce Far Far Away Feathered Friends Fully Armed Hot Stuff Sabarian - Dol + Space Sheriff Gavan Tinfoil Hats Tin Men Category:Heroes Category:TV Shows Category:Animals Category:Tech Category:Male Category:Blasters Category:Bruisers Category:Non-Marvel Category:Flying Category:Space Sheriff Gavan Category:Tokusatsu